Dreamcatcher
by SwirlzSmile
Summary: It catches bad dreams in the night, sends them away in the morning. But in the case of Misaki and Usui, a dreamcatcher really is not needed, for they have each other. One-shot, MisakixUsui.


**A.N. **Yes, yes I should be working on my other stories. And I am. But I really wanted to do this. And I thought "I'm not gonna be updating my stories for a while... may as well do a one-shot." So here we are. ...that, and I got ANOTHER idea for a story *sigh* I start stories, but can't seem to finish 'em. Oh well. I'm working on that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. All I am responsible for is my creative mind.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Misaki frowned, staring at the sheet of paper in front of her. She was trying to read what was on it, but she was so tired that the black words blurred together, so it appeared more like a childish scrawl then a request of the Student Council.

She was currently sitting in the Student Council room, attempting to do paperwork. She was the only one left in the room; everyone else had gone home some time ago.

All Misaki wanted to do was sleep for a long long time. But she knew that if she closed her eyes, she would have the same nightmare over and over again. So here she was, hiding behind the pretence of having to do student council work when really, she was hiding from her own thoughts.

Why did it have to be about that perverted outer-space alien?

Much as Misaki tried to keep herself awake, she could feel herself falling into unconsciousness….

_"Baka Usui!" Misaki hammered her fist onto his chest._

_"…" he looked up at the night sky, his hair covering his eyes._

_"Usui! What do you mean?" Misaki cried._

_"..I mean that I'm going. Moving away." Usui replied emotionlessly._

_"No! You can't!" Misaki screamed._

_Usui chuckled dryly. "Sorry, Prez." He turned around and walked off._

_"Usui?" Misaki asked, wide-eyed. "USUI!" She screamed at his retreating back._

_She stared in silence for a few moments, ignoring the rain pelting down onto her head. He was kidding, right? Baka Usui wasn't REALLY going…. Right? He must be trying to play a prank on her. Maybe tomorrow he would just turn up and go "Ha-ha! Scared you, didn't I?"_

_As Misaki stood there, she suddenly realised._

_No. No, he wasn't joking. He was absolutely, dead serious. He was really going away, back to his family. He hadn't told her why he was going, but she knew without a doubt that he was going, probably never to be seen or heard from again._

_Misaki tried to pretend that this was a good thing. He wouldn't be around to bother her in the Student Council room. He wouldn't be there at Maid Latte to embarrass her. He wouldn't be at school eating his lollipops, annoying her. He wouldn't be constantly following her, making perverted remarks. He wouldn't even be there for her to get so flustered and confused. He also wouldn't make fun of her rabbit apples._

_But…._

_Misaki realised that all these things were things that she had grown used to. She even admitted that she liked those things he did. _  
_She liked how he was always there, keeping her company and occasionally helping out in the Student Council room. _  
_She liked how he actually took the time to go visit Maid Latte, where she worked. He would even help out every now and again, cooking for the customers. He was even there for her when there were stalkers, following cosplay café workers! What would happen if that ever happened again? And she really didn't mind him having lollipops… it wasn't that big a deal. _  
_She enjoyed his company, too. She felt special whenever he took the time to follow her around, happy when he even stayed with her whenever there was no one else. And even though she occasionally felt self-conscious around him, she really and truly liked him. _  
_Possibly she more than liked him. But that wasn't going to go anywhere if he left._

_As Usui disappeared from her sights, she let the first tears fall. As soon as it started, it grew. More and more tears fell from her eyes, a waterfall down her face. They mingled with the rain, until she really couldn't tell one from the other. Just like the rain, they fell; softly at first, but then heavier and heavier._

Misaki jolted awake. Ugh… it had happened again. It didn't even feel like she had been sleeping. She didn't feel rested one little bit. If anything, she felt worse. That would never happen in real life, right? He wouldn't actually leave her… would he?

She could feel tears on her face, so she lifted her hand to wipe them away. As she did so, she realised that she was no longer alone in the student council room.

"Hey, Prez." Usui greeted her, green eyes sparkling. He frowned when he saw her wipe away something on her face. Were those tears?

Misaki blushed, looking away. She prayed that he wouldn't ask her what was wrong. Please….

"Hey Prez, what's wrong?" Usui asked. He turned her face towards him so that he could see her reaction.

Misaki blushed even harder. "Uhhh… nothing." She quickly replied, looking down. She would have turned her head away, but Usui was holding it so that it was turned towards him. And he had a really firm grip.

"Doesn't look like nothing, Prez." Usui said. He looked at her face closely. "Seems like you're tired. Bad dreams?"

Misaki jerked away. "How did you know?" she asked.

Usui grinned. "Didn't. Lucky guess."

The look on Misaki's face was priceless.

"But seriously, Prez… what's wrong? What was the dream about?" Usui asked gently.

"Uhhh…." Misaki stammered.

"Hmm?"

"I dreamt… that you were going away."

Usui widened his eyes in shock.

"And in my dream, I felt so helpless…. It wasn't something that happened to me often. And I was just so sad… and I didn't even know why! All it is is Baka Usui moving away!" Misaki ranted.

Usui stayed quiet.

"Baka Usui moving away! Why should I feel sad? …but I did feel sad." Misaki's voice grew quieter.

"I didn't want Baka Usui to go. I wanted him to stay. And I didn't even know why! Why did I feel this way? Why did my heart hurt? Why did I cry? I couldn't answer a single one of these questions." Misaki finished.

As she talked, Usui had loosened his grip on her face. She looked down at her hands.

"Now you're the baka…" Usui said.

Misaki widened her eyes when she felt him hug her.

"Do you seriously think that I would ever leave you? Do you? I'm not like that… I would stay no matter what." Usui murmured, hugging Misaki tight.

"Usui…"

"Oh yeah, Prez." Usui remembered. "I got this for you." He held up a object. It was a round circle made out of brown string woven together, with silvery thread criss-crossing in the centre, just like a spider web. A few loose threads were hanging down, smooth beads threaded onto them.

Misaki gaped at it. "A dreamcatcher…?"

Usui grinned. "Yep. A dreamcatcher to catch and get rid of all your bad dreams."

..::oOo::..

The next day, Usui grinned at Misaki. "So?"

Misaki was doing her work. "…what?"

"So, did the dream catcher work?" Usui asked.

"Baka. Why didn't you keep it? I didn't need it." Misaki muttered.

"Because, Prez… I don't need a dream catcher either."

This sparked Misaki's curiosity. "Why?" she asked.

Usui grinned. "Because, Prez…" he leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Mine is right here." He finished.

Misaki blushed, and widened her eyes. "B-Baka Usui…" she stammered.

Usui grinned, and kissed her.

* * *

**A.N.** So? How was it? To be truthful... I'm quite proud of this =3 My first eve KWMS fic~! yaya!

Now.. please please review~! I'd love to know what you think of this, even constructive criticism. But please no flames.


End file.
